Mixing components of a mix is well known. The basic criterion for defining efficiency of a mixing process has been those parameters that define the uniformity of a resultant mix. But, the efficiency of a mixing process is better defined not only as the uniformity of the resultant mix, but should also include consideration of process parameters such as energy expense, process development time, stability of the condition of the mix, kinetic energy of the mix, as well as other considerations.
In some technologies there is a desire to mix various components having different properties such as organic and/or inorganic liquids, liquids and gases, various gases with various properties, such as natural gas, hydrogen or other gases, and a gas oxidizer that is air or oxygen.
Some effective known methods of mixing use what is known as a dynamic effect for process intensification and influence of a mix. Examples include those that use eductors, atomizers, or venturi devices that are more effective than mechanical mixing devices, and which generally dynamically affect only one component of a mix. Some systems and devices have limitations due to requirements for high energy inputs and the need to dynamically mix two or more components.